


Promise Me You'll Try

by forfawkessake



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfawkessake/pseuds/forfawkessake
Summary: After he leaves a tearful Ron and Hermione, Harry happens upon Draco on his way to meet Voldemort.





	Promise Me You'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing any fic of any kind, so I'd appreciate any kind of feedback - positive or constructive. I may end up adding to this later - I have some really specific ideas of where I want the story to go from here. Thank you for reading!

Harry walks away from Ron and Hermione towards his death. He knows it's what he has to do, that it's the right thing to do, but that doesn't mean every step doesn't hurt more than the last. He's making his way through the final corridor before he reaches the outside world - before he has to walk right in to death's arms - when he hears an anguished "No!" behind him. He slows, not wanting to turn around and see who has stumbled upon a fallen student or teacher or friend, but when he does he sees Malfoy making his way toward him with wide eyes.

"You can't go to him, Potter, what are you thinking? Do you really think he'll stop once he has you? You are the only thing he's scared of - you're basically killing us all if you give yourself over to him!" Draco's practically trembling, his arms half outstretched like he's going to either shake some sense into Harry or physically restrain him. "He's going to kill you all if I don't go, too, Malfoy, didn't you hear him? This way I'm at least doing _something_. I have to go. You- you don't understand... it was always going to be this way. It _has_ to be this way. There will be a better chance of you guys beating him once I'm gone, trust me."

Malfoy tries to interrupt, but Harry cuts him off and says, "Listen - you have to trust me. He has to kill me. I- I know it doesn't make sense, but that's the way it has to be. Once he does, all you have to do is kill the snake, and then he's just as vulnerable as anyone else."

"Nagini?" Draco says, looking perplexed but no less frantic. "What the hell does Nagini have to do with this?"

"Trust me, Malfoy... kill the snake and then Voldemort can be killed." Malfoy, predictable as ever, flinches at the sound of Voldemort's name but remains silent. Harry turns to leave, thinking that that was as much of a 'goodbye' as he was ever going to get from Draco Malfoy and wondering if it was wise to share this information with him when he might go straight to his Father - or Voldemort himself -when he hears, "Potter... Harry... wait!"

It's the use of his first name that convinces him to turn. When Malfoy doesn't speak right away Harry sighs and says, "What, Malfoy? I kind of have somewhere to be here."

"I'm sorry," Malfoy blurts out, looking a bit pained but he doesn't make a move to take the words back.

Harry just stares. This is a strong contender for being the most unexpected thing he has heard today. When he weighs this against everything else - that Snape was in love with his _mother_ , that he was on their side all along, that Dumbledore was basically keeping him alive just so he could die when it was convenient, that a part of  _Voldemort's soul lives inside him_ \- he thinks that this only loses by a slight margin.

Harry quirks a brow and says, "Sorry for what?" and Draco blurts out, "Everything... I'm sorry for... for everything. I- I know it doesn't mean anything to you and I know it doesn't help or change anything, but I wanted to say it. I've been on the wrong side of this since the beginning and I know that now and there's nothing I can do to make it right but I needed you to know."

Harry, reeling a bit now that each word out of Malfoy's mouth is more unpredictable than the last, considers what he can possibly say to Malfoy's impassioned speech. Eventually, he decides upon, "Of _course_ there's something you can do to make it right. Do better, try harder, make the right choices for once. It's our choices that show what we truly are, _who_ we truly are - and it's not too late for you to start making the right ones."

Draco looks lost. Mouth open, staring at Harry, like he can't even process the words. Harry continues, "It's too late for me, Mal- Draco... but it's not too late for you. Promise me you'll try?" He feels himself losing confidence as he asks for this final promise from Draco, but sees it through to the end nonetheless.

Draco looks up at him, surprised at the usage of his first name, but remains silent. After a few moments he nods slightly and practically whispers, "Yes."

Harry smiles, wondrous at the thought that he's having this conversation, now, mid death-march, that might just change everything.

"Goodbye, Draco."

"Bye, Harry... and... thank you. I'll try."

Harry smiles again, half-waves, and walks out of the castle towards the forest.


End file.
